


The most beautiful embrace

by Darknessisafriend



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknessisafriend/pseuds/Darknessisafriend
Summary: Arthur and Reader are making love for the first time, he terribly wants it but he is being shy and insecure, what he ignores is that he is being really good and you wouldn't want any other man.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 11





	The most beautiful embrace

Today was the big day, for both Arthur and you. You had been dating for a while now, you fully trusted each other and each time you spent time together, just the two of you, desire was growing. You could feel it, and Arthur too, your kisses becoming more heated, caresses more intimate. But it never went further, you felt Artie’s nervousness; he wanted to become one with you, but he feared to disappoint you, his naked body as well as the way to pleasure you. Yes, he had read and watched a few things, but practice was something else. Before meeting you, he had never kissed anyone, each kiss and touch was new to him, so making love was a big deal. You had taken the first step, talking about it with him, his worries and you reassured him, holding his hand and kissing his forehead as you told him you loved him, again and again. And you ended up deciding on a date where you would make love. It was perhaps not the most romantic thing, but it reassured him and gave him time to prepare himself; of course, if he wasn’t feeling like it, you assured him that no one had to force themselves to do it.

For this important day, you had made yourself the prettiest for your Artie, and when he knocked at your door and that you opened, you couldn’t help but blush.

“Hey Artie.” You smiled, detailing him, he was wearing his beautiful three-piece suit that he only kept for the biggest occasions like doing his show at the comedy club. And now, he wore it for you, his hair nicely combed and a bunch of roses in his hands. How could you not fall in love with such a sweet man?

“Good evening, my love.” He replied softly and with a hint of shyness, he couldn’t believe such a beautiful woman wanted him, he was the luckiest man in the world. You moved from the door to let him in, Arthur giving you a little kiss on the lips as he entered, you felt him all shy, it was adorable and you would do your best to make him feel safe and relaxed.

“I’ve cooked a little dinner for us.” You told him, taking the flowers to put them in a vase. He smiled happily as he looked at the table, candlelight’s, oldies as background music, it was beautiful and very romantic.

“Y/N…it’s beautiful.” He commented happily, relaxing a little, you were the only woman doing so much for him and not out of pity but love.

The dinner went on cheerfully, as always Arthur made you laugh with his joke and you made him feel like the most important man in the world, and for you he was. Briefly, he forgot why today was so special until you two went to sit on the sofa, you were looking at him with pure love, often touching him, well, more than usual. Not that he complained, on the contrary, it made him very happy and he returned your kisses with even more fervor. In your arms he felt like a god, the best, smarter, funniest and the most handsome man; he would never want another woman than you.

“What do you think of going to my bedroom?” you asked him softly, you were excited by his touch and you wanted to finally make love with your Arthur. He opened and closed his mouth, so the moment was coming.

“Huh yeah, I mean yes. Are you sure?” he slightly stuttered, nervousness slightly rising at your suggestion; he wanted to make sure he had heard right, that he wasn’t imagining all of this.

“Yes, I have wanted to make love to you for a while now Artie. So much that…I touched myself while thinking of you.” You confessed to him, not without a hint a shyness.

“Oh…I’m very flattered.” He blushed, his thumb stroking your hand. How incredible it was to be so desired. He lifted his head to meet your eyes, he desired you just as much as you did, and he wanted to do his best to please you.

“Then, come with me.” You tenderly kissed him on the lips, keeping his hand in yours as you got up and dragged him to your bedroom. It was actually his first entering it, the room was filled with your scent, your bed full of more pillows than you needed, it was cozy, a few pictures and posters, he was fully stepping into your world. You smiled, noticing his look of wonder.

“I take it you like it?” you asked him, sitting on the bed, pleased by his reaction.

“Yeah, it’s just so you. It must be very nice to sleep here.” His innocent comment made you giggle and you invited him to sit by your side.

“Well, if you still feel like it, you will know by tomorrow morning.” You smiled softly, your hand and coming up to his face and stroking his hair. His eyes shone at your words and he leaned into your touch, how he dreamed of being wrapped in your warmth. You kept smiling at his tenderness and closed the gap between the two of you, Arthur exhaled in contentment, soon deepening the kiss, desire growing despite his nervousness.

Slowly, you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him down on the mattress so that he would naturally find himself on top of you. He moaned against your lips, all his senses awakening at the feeling of his body fully on yours, your breast against his chest, his hips against your core and your legs entwined together.

“Touch me.” You invited him, you wanted to feel his hands exploring your body. He detailed your face, a light blush on his cheeks, his eyes then traveling on your body, where to start? What part to touch first? He didn’t know.

“Anywhere you want Artie, I’m yours.” You read his mind and smiled at him to reassure him. He nodded, his eyes fixated on your body, slowly, his fingers brushed along your neck, he watched you exhale, not by apprehension but pleasure, this simple his touch seemed to make you crazy already. He decided to push further and understand his effect on you. His hand traveled to your breast, gently cupping it, his heart racing. You sighed in contentment, biting your lower lip, it felt so good already “Yes, just like that, love.” You encouraged him, his hand remained on your breast, too amazed to feel it, and his other hand traveled down your body, your breathed fast and by reflex adjusted your positions, parting your legs a bit more. Once he reached your core, he looked up at you, unsure, was it still okay? You smiled at him, your eyes full of desire, you did the same to guide him, your hand traveling from his chest down his body and slowly slipping in his pants.

“Oh…” he lightly moaned at the touch, it felt great indeed and that meant you would probably feel the same when he touches you, so hesitantly, he slid his hand underneath your pants and panties, hearing you moan and arch your hips against his hand. It was his first time touching a lady’s private parts and he felt so many different things against his hand, he tried something he had seen but he was bit overwhelmed , maybe he wasn’t being good at all…a little chuckle formed in his chest, he was being nervous, and he wanted to avoid getting a laughing outburst, you could get scared or offended and you would leave him forever.

“Hey Arthur, it’s okay, it’s all good, you are being very good.” You tried to reassure him, wrapping your arms around him to hug him, filling his face with kisses. You stayed like that for a little while until he calmed down.

“I-I’m sorry Y/N, I didn’t want to ruin the moment.” He apologized, his face red in shame.

“You didn’t ruin anything Artie, I’m here, and always ready for you. You were doing very good and made me feel a lot of pleasure already, you don’t make me feel like you have no experience at all.” You gently teased him with a smile, and he looked at you in disbelief.

“Really?”

“Yes, follow your instinct, your emotions and let go.” You kept filling his face with gentle kisses, showing him how much you still wanted him “Do you want to stop?” you still asked, just in case, you would hate for him to feel forced.

“No! no, please. I want to try.” He instantly replied and he was being sincere =, he had wanted you for so long, he had to overcome his worries.

“Okay, then let’s continue.” You replied with confidence, taking off your shirt and then bra in front of his wide-open eyes, wow he had the most beautiful girlfriend. Gently, you put your hands on his chest, opening his shirt and sliding it off his shoulders. His skin was overwhelmed by your touch and excitement rose again.

Soon, you two found each other fully naked, kissing and caressing each other intimately, and how good it felt to feel his body against yours, and Arthur couldn’t agree more, he was eager to become one with you.

“Oh huh…sorry.” He apologized in a murmur, Arthur was still a bit clumsy as he explored your body, he hoped he wouldn’t ruin things again.

“I’m…I’m very…keep going.” You breathed excitedly; for a first time, he knew damn well how to make you feel good, he was amazing actually, affectionate, making sure you were receptive, that you enjoyed it, you really appreciated it and it made you love him even more.

Your encouragements kept reassuring him and soon all his worries vanished, he was focused on you and your body, to share an intimate moment and make you feel pleasure. His newfound confidence enabled him to take full control of the situation and you gladly let him, enjoying feeling him on top of you, his body covering yours. The moment he finally became one with you, you realized the pleasure you felt before was nothing compared to what was about to follow.

“Oh gosh Arth-…!” you screamed in delight, Arthur’s moans of pleasure mixing with yours to become one single symphony. You were his first time and yet, so much love emanated from his touches and words that he made you feel more pleasure than the most experimented man in the world. The way he buried his head in your neck, murmuring tender words for you, putting your pleasure before his own, it was the most beautiful embrace you ever had and you would never stop telling your boyfriend how good he felt was to you and how much you loved him.


End file.
